


Cold Game

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria Greengrass has been enamoured with Draco Malfoy since her sister started flirting with him. For as long as she has known him, he has been cold and nasty and a typical Slytherin. But why do his eyes find hers when he should be looking at her sister, Daphne. Written for rarepair shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just say I haven't written a long, multi-chaptered story based on the relationship of Draco and Astoria. The story will go over a number of years, from Astoria's days at Hogwarts to the 19 Years Later Epilogue.

****  
Title: Cold Game  
 **Pairing:**  Draco x Astoria  
 **Prompt:**  #1. invisible line  
 **Rating:**  M overall, this chapter PG 15+ (ie, a few swears, semi-nakedness)  
 **Word Count:** 1218  
 **Summary:**  Astoria Greengrass has been enamoured with Draco Malfoy since her sister started flirting with him. For as long as she has known him, he has been cold and nasty and a typical Slytherin. But why do his eyes find hers when he should be looking at her sister, Daphne.  
 **Author's Notes:**  Lets just say I haven't written a long, multi-chaptered story based on the relationship of Draco and Astoria. The story will go over a number of years, from Astoria's days at Hogwarts to the 19 Years Later Epilogue.

**ONE**

Sixth Year Slytherin Astoria Greengrass always knew that after the end of the War against Voldemort, her house would be looked at and treated differently but when her older sister Daphne started dating former Slytherin bad boy, turned Death Eater Draco Malfoy a few months after his parents had been spared a trial, Astoria was suddenly shunned even more - even by some of her own housemates.

Daphne had shrugged off her sister's worries about dating the Malfoy heir in her reply letter, Astoria huffing and leaving the owlery in a pissed off mood. Everyone she came across moved away before she got to close and kept their distance from the angry girl. Her hair, long and black and sleek, threw out behind her and her robes swayed with her movements. "Hey Astoria!" came the voice of one of her close friends, Ethan Prince, a fellow Slytherin and one of the only boys Astoria spoke to. "You alright?"

Astoria stopped and handed Ethan the note, who read it quickly and raised an eyebrow. "What a bitch," he muttered, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Astoria always wondered if Ethan felt anything for her but shrugged it off as she was just to angry to think about it. "Hey, how about this Christmas you come round to my parents place? We'll be having a huge party."

"Sorry Ethan, I really wish I could, but my parents want me home for the holidays. Daphne's coming home as well. Maybe I can talk some sense into her." Ethan nodded and walked his friend to the Great Hall for dinner. Astoria soon found herself in her room she shared with five other girls, packing her belongings and sending a letter to her parents that she would be at the train station that afternoon. She walked with Ethan to the carriages that would take them to the train station and boarded with him, sitting against the side of the train watching out across the view as the countryside ran past her.

Ethan hugged her goodbye before heading off to his parents carriage, leaving Astoria on the platform, her trunk and black cat Cleopatra beside her. Astoria huffed and settled down on the trunk, leaning her arms on her knees and placing her face in her hands. "Astoria!" shouted a voice, making Astoria jump and look around her. Her mother, Astraea* was running towards her, arms open. Astoria ran to her mother and hugged her close. In the three months since school has started, Astoria missed her mother greatly.

"Oh my darling!" Astraea said, hugging her daughter, "How I've missed you."

"Oh Mother!" Astoria released her mother and smiled. She wiped a single tear away from her eye and looked around for her father. "Where's Papa?"

"With Daphne back home. Are you ready darling?" Astoria nodded and grabbed her trunk and carry case for Cleopatra and pulled them onto a buggy nearby. She wheeled the buggy down the platform and the two reached the carriages parked at the end of the station. The driver, a slightly aged house Elf named Hippy, stood beside the white horses who had been pulling the carriage. He helped her lift the trunk into the carriage and Astoria joined her mother in the carriage, Cleopatra's carry case on her lap. "I'm so glad to have you home for Christmas, love."

Astoria smiled and leaned her head against her mother's shoulder. Astraea was a wonderful woman and mother and was devoted to the happiness and wellbeing of her children. She adored Astoria and her sister greatly, taking them shopping in Paris whenever she went. Her father, Adonis* was the same. He loved his daughters and only wanted the best for them. When Voldemort had come to power, the older Greengrass had taken his family out of England to their family home in South Africa. After he had fallen, the family had returned, claiming they had been called to a family gathering that could not be missed. Most Death Eaters had been killed or captured and the only ones who had questioned their leaving had been those who had hidden from Voldemort also.

Arriving at the family home, Hippy levitated Astoria's things inside and Astoria and her mother made their way up the snow-covered walk. Greying and slightly limping, Adonis came running out of the house, arms out. He embraced his daughter and wife and smiled. "My girls," he whispered. The family soon went inside, the cool air worrying Astoria for her father's health. "Daphne is here?" she asked her father.

He nodded as he closed the door behind them, taking Astoria's jacket. "Yes, upstairs with that boy of hers." Astoria stopped, one foot on the staircase. She turned to her father, face pale.

"Draco Malfoy is here?" she questioned, trying not to sound pissed off or annoyed. "In our house?"

"Yes, darling. Daphne begged for him to join us this Christmas season. His parents are off on holiday in France and he was to spend the holidays alone. Daphne asked, I agreed. Surely we can't have an old family friend alone at Christmas." Astoria huffed and made her way upstairs to her room. Old friend my behind, she thought. The Malfoy's were an old family of course, but Astoria had only ever seen the Senior Malfoy in her family home a number of times, usually on business with her own father. The younger Malfoy and his Mother she had seen at various charity drives and galas a number of times, usually with Daphne by his side. Astoria reached her bedroom, grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the shared bathroom between hers and Daphne's rooms. Though the family was well off, Adonis hadn't wasted his money on a house that would never be a home. The family enjoyed their small home and were proud of their home.

Heading to the bathroom, Astoria grabbed the doorknob and turned, hoping Daphne wasn't in there. As the door unlocked, Astoria shrugged and pushed the door open.

"Uh... occupied?" Astoria gasped as she noticed a half naked but for a towel Draco Malfoy standing before the mirror. His hair was slightly wet, meaning he had only just gotten out of the shower and his chest was naked to the top of the towel that was thrown loosely around his hips. She had always heard that Draco Malfoy - Slytherin Sex God, as he had been called in his years at Hogwarts - was good looking. The man before her was a God. Had her father not donned the named of the Greek God of beauty and desire, she may have suggested he change his name. "Uh... Astoria?" he asked her. Astoria watched as he raised his arm to wave it in front of her face and then she saw it - the ugly and scarred skin on his forearm, the only part of him not perfect.

"Oh God, sorry Draco," she muttered, turning and leaving the bathroom. Slamming the door hard behind her, Astoria slid down the doorframe and sat motionless on the floor for what seemed like hours. Had she just seen that? Draco Malfoy? Her sisters boyfriend, half naked, in their bathroom? Merlin, she thought as she cooled herself with her hand, it was going to be a long Christmas vacation.

**Notes for this chapter:**

I wanted to create characters for Astoria and Daphne's parents who would be devoted to their families and protect them. In my mind, not every pure-blooded family associated with Slytherin joined in Voldemort's plans and that some, like I have written above, wanted their families safe. Also, as JK Rowling didn't state any specific details of the Greengrass family, meaning their ideals and supremacy were never stated. So I took what JK didn't say and made my own plot and background for the Greengrass family.

Also, in relation to House-Elves, I believe that the Greengrasses would be the type of family who have had the same House Elf for a number of years and treat them all very fairly. Thus the character of Hippy was created (not to be mistaken for a hippy of the 1970s, ie flower power). I also believe that Hippy would be well paid and looked after, as he has every right to leave thanks to SPEW.

The character of Ethan Prince was loosely based on Ethan Crane from Passions - another spoiled rich boy from Slytherin. He's purely original and for filler and may make an appearance throughout the story or he may now, depending on how I let this story run.

Astoria's cat Cleopatra is named after my own cat because I could imagine Astoria owning a black cat.

Astraea was a daughter of Zeus and personifications of justice, though Astraea was also associated with innocence and purity. She is always associated with the Greek goddess of justice Dike, who used to live on Earth but left, sickened by human greed. Astraea is sometimes confused with Asteria, the goddess of the stars and the daughter of Koios and Phoebe.

Adonis, in Greek mythology, is the god o beauty and desire, and is a central figure in various mystery religions. His religion belonged to women: the dying of Adonis was fully developed in the circle of young girls.

**AN: One down, twelve to go. I've been enjoying this so much as I write it and I think its going to get even more involved in the coming chapters. Reviews are love. In fact, they are my addiction and help me want to write more. So come on, leave a comment and review and make my day :D**


	2. Two

**Title:**  Cold Game  
 **Pairing:**  Draco x Astoria  
 **Prompt:**  #2. The decline of all things  
 **Rating:**  M overall, this chapter PG (reference to drug use)  
 **Word Count:**   
**Summary:**  Astoria Greengrass has been enamoured with Draco Malfoy since her sister started flirting with him. For as long as she has known him, he has been cold and nasty and a typical Slytherin. But why do his eyes find hers when he should be looking at her sister, Daphne.  
 **Author's Notes:**  Lets just say I haven't written a long, multi-chaptered story based on the relationship of Draco and Astoria. The story will go over a number of years, from Astoria's days at Hogwarts to the 19 Years Later Epilogue.  
 **Link to Prompt Table:**  [Found Here](http://courtshipcounts.livejournal.com/11876.html).

 

TWO

 

Astoria found herself avoiding Draco Malfoy and her sister over the next few days. Daphne tried to speak to her sister about why she wasn’t speaking to her, thinking she had done something wrong. Astoria supposed Draco hadn’t spoke to his girlfriend about her walking in on him in the bathroom. Not that she minded – having Daphne know would just make things worse.

 

Astoria would busy herself with silly things, like rearranging her room with no magic to take longer, reorganise the kitchen cupboard and spend time with her mother in their garden, trying to keep the flowers alive through the cold winter. It was on one of these days, a particularly cool day- Astoria and her mother rugged up in fur coats and gloves- that Astraea took her daughter’s hand and smiled. “Astoria, you seem troubled?”

 

Astoria sighed, cursing whoever may be listening for her mother’s ability to pick up on her worrying. “Its nothing mother, I’m fine.”

 

“You shouldn’t lie to your mother, child,” she replied, smiling gently. The two sat on a small bench nestled between rose bushes. Astoria sighed again, a habit she had uncontrollably picked up from her father.

 

“Mother, something happened.”

 

“Astoria, its your heart isn’t it?” her mother questioned, placing a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “You have found love.”

 

“No… no mother, nothing like that.”

 

“Is it Ethan?” she asked, “I’ve always liked him. Perhaps you could invite him to Christmas Dinner.” Astoria didn’t try and speak anymore. When her mother had an idea in her head, she went with it. Although she wished with all her might that she could speak to someone about what had happened, Astoria realised it was something she had to keep to herself.

 

The two soon found themselves inside for dinner and Draco and Daphne joined them, Astoria blushing slightly. Astraea announced to her husband that their youngest daughter had found love. Astoria noticed Draco eye her then. “Who, my love?” Adonis asked, looking a mixture of happy and concerned.

 

“Its Ethan, isn’t it sister?” Daphne piped up, smiling at her sister. “That boy from school you always speak of. Oh he’s quite attractive and comes from a good family, father. I think Draco and I were in his older sisters class at Hogwarts.”

 

“Yes, yes, the Prince family, if I’m not mistaken,” Draco mentioned, taking a bite of his meal. Astoria blushed again and tried to hide her face with her hair. “Lovely people, met them at a few balls and such.”

 

“Yvette’s son?” Adonis asked his wife, who nodded. “Oh yes, now I know. I apologise, Astoria, my old mind is going I fear.” The dinner conversation soon changed when Adonis asked Draco how his business dealings were going. As soon as dinner was finished, Astoria practically jumped out of her chair and rushed upstairs to pen a letter to Ethan.

 

_Ethan, something horrible has happened. I need you to come to my house on Christmas Eve if you can, for dinner. Its much more than I can explain in a letter, but I hope you can come. Astoria x_

She sent the letter off with her owl Magenta and lounged on her bed, gently stroking Cleopatra, waiting for Ethan’s reply. It came an hour later, Ethan replying he would try and make it. Astoria sighed heavily – how had her apparent interest in Draco Malfoy changed her life so much? How had things come to the way they were? How would she be able to pretend to be involved with Ethan with Draco there?

 

Groaning, Astoria threw herself on her pillow, yelling lightly into it, annoyed at how things had turned out during her most favourite time of year. Daphne soon found her sister lying on her bed - tears and sobs coming from beneath the pillow. “Mother, oh Mother come quickly!” she shouted from the hallway, “Astoria is unwell! Mother please!”

 

Astoria soon found herself in the arms of her mother and sister, crying her heart out. “Oh my darling,” her mother whispered, touching her hair as Daphne sat beside them, touching Astoria’s back, “My darling, hush now, tell me what is wrong, my darling?” Astoria continued to cry, sobbing getting louder and heart wishing to be filled. “Daphne, go to my bedroom, collect the vial of green liquid from my bathroom. It should calm her down. Quickly girl, go!” Daphne jumped off the bed and ran to her mothers room, quickly finding the vial and returning before Astoria knew she was missing.

 

“Here mother,” she whispered, handing the vial to her mother, who took it in her hands and uncocked it. She slowly lifted the vial up, touching against Astoria’s lips. “Astoria, my sister, please…” Astoria and Daphne, though two years apart, had grown up together and were closer than most. Her sisters worry was written all over her face and Astoria nodded gently before opening her mouth a little and letting the cool, mint tasting fluid drip down her throat. In five minutes, she was asleep, curled up on her side, a large blanket placed over her still sobbing body.

 

“Daphne, I must speak with your father. Stay here a moment please?” Daphne nodded and watched her mother leave, sitting back down beside her sister. A moment passed and Daphne heard a sound by the door.

 

“How is she?” he boyfriend asked, Draco standing with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning on the doorframe.

 

“Unknown. I fear her heart breaks. I don’t understand Draco, she seemed fine when she got here.”

 

“Yes well…, maybe the git broke it off?” he supposed, still not wanting his girlfriend to find out about their run in in the bathroom.

 

“Oh! I’ll kill him! Use the curse on him! No one hurts my sister!” Daphne shouted, standing and moving to the balcony. “I worry, she was born with a heart problem. Mother and father even called in Muggle doctors to see if they could help. She must remain calm, remain loved. Her heart will give way should she not.”

 

“Daphne, my love,” Draco said, coming forward and entering the room, gathering the older Greengrass in his arms, “I fear for you this minute. Astoria rests and yet you still worry. Perhaps I can watch over her for you, give you a minute to relax.” Daphne smiled at her boyfriend and wondered why it had taken them so long to get together. She supposed it was Pansy’s fault. While the two were close friends, Daphne knew that had Pansy Parkinson lost interest in him earlier, they may have been engaged by now.

 

“That would be kind, Draco,” she whispered, touching his face with her hand. Draco smiled and released her, watching her leave the room. He turned to the prone girl in her bed. Though she was two years younger than his girlfriend, she seemed more mature and worldly than her sister. Daphne spoke of Astoria greatly – how she advanced to far in such a short time, how she had given interest in being Head Girl the next year and how Astoria had given most of her allowance from their parents to needy children, left orphans after the War. Draco had to admit that the girl was charitable.

  
He sat down on the bed beside her, watching the soft rise and fall of her breathing. Her back was to him and he wondered, just a little, if she was awake. “Astoria?” he whispered, leaning over and touching her shoulder gently. She groaned but continued to snooze, Draco sighing in relief. Ever since she had walked into the bathroom he had occupied, her attire throwing him off every thought he had about her being his girlfriend’s “kid-sister” Draco had made himself more aware of Astoria and her ways.

 

He would watch her each night at Dinner and in the mornings, he would crave to sit beside her during Breakfast. He wished she wouldn’t leave the table so quickly, so that he may talk to her and get to know her.

 

The worst had been a few nights ago, while he and Daphne made love in her soundproof room. He had been so close, so ready to show her his love, when she had dug her nails into his back, whispered a name, “ _Oh… Theo,”_ when Draco had whispered, “ _Astoria”_ in the same respect. They had looked at one another, thrown it off as a simple mistake and gone about fucking again, making sure they said each others names. Draco wondered when the relationship would run out for both of them. As he sat on her bed, watching her breathe, Draco wondered how much Daphne would hate him, should he start to date her sister.

 

**Part 2 down. Okay, so there was a lot happening in this chapter. I apologise if it was too much. I hope you all enjoyed this; it was a fun chapter to write. There will be more Astoria and Draco interactions in the next coming chapters. Please review, I love them.**

 

 


End file.
